The Way Things Are
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: A look at Angela how she is the way she is


I don't own the Office. I do now however, that it is 1 day, 22 hours, 58 minutes until the new episode. Yes, I am that pathetic!

I have always connected the most with Angela. So, I decided to explore that. And then this happened.

Thanks to Michelle for the quick beta.

* * *

Angela had studied for days on end. She was determined to ace the test. It was the only thing she knew.

Angela had long since realized that life wasn't as easy for her as others. Some people just seemed to have that confidence needed, the support needed. She wasn't as lucky. Nothing she did was good enough. Even when she excelled, it was nothing to her parents. Angela thinks they must have been proud at some point, maybe the first time she brought home a perfect paper – they must have right? All parents want their children to succeed.

Angela walked into class, ignoring the chatter about her. She wasn't able to relate to the other students; she gave up on trying. It made it worse when she tried to join into the conversation casually – they usually gave her odd looks, and laughed when she turned her back. She pulled out her flashcards and did last minute studying.

When she handed in the test, Angela knew that she had aced it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. She knew everything there was to know about math, and the constant studying for the past week had made it second nature. She sat quietly at her desk, reading, while the rest of the students finished their test.

The next day, the teacher handed back the test. "Well, it turns out only a few people studied for this test. It isn't hard material – just ask Angela. You can all understand exponents if you just try."

Angela cringed when her name was mentioned. She knew for the rest of the day she would be hit, bumped into, and have pranks played on her. She was almost certain no one even knew her name, she was just called 'Teacher's Pet.' Every year it was the same thing, after the first test, when it was announced she ruined the curve, she would be tortured the day after the test.

Angela rode the bus home in silence. She sat alone on the seat, all the other seats suddenly being saved for friends who never showed. She didn't even blink when food was thrown at her. When the bus stopped at her house, she stood up quietly and brushed the crumbs off her skirt.

"Mom? Um, I got an A on my math test yesterday." Angela couldn't help but hope this time, maybe the reaction would be different.

"What? Oh, sure. But you know, you aren't ever going to use that crap anyways. It's just a waste of time. Why don't you just go do the dishes?"

Angela quietly left the room, and went upstairs to he bedroom. She dug a box from under her bed, and took the key from around her neck. Sighing, she carefully placed the test in the box. Maybe someday, someone would appreciate her enough to congratulate her on her grades.

"ANGELA! DISHES!" her mother screamed from downstairs.

* * *

Angela had spent all night getting ready. She was going on a date with Tim, the captain of the football team. She couldn't believe it when he had asked her out.

_"Um, so, Angela? You know, you're really smart and everything. And that's cool. I was, um, like, wondering if you wanted to go see _Big_ tonight? I mean, I think Tom Hanks is just cool. So ya interested?"_

Right after school, she had gone to the convenience store a block from her house. Her mother forbid any daughter of hers to use make-up, but Angela decided to take the chance and buy some in hopes that she could sneak out of the house before her mother saw.

Tim was supposed to pick her up at seven. By 6:30, Angela was staring out her window, waiting to see headlights pull into her driveway. By 7:01, she had convinced herself he wasn't coming. Angela was pacing around her room in disgust (at him? at herself?) when he honked the horn from the driveway.

She ran out the house, yelling to her mom that she would be back by midnight. When she climbed into the car, she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, she was finally popular. She was going to the movies with Tim.

That relief was short lived. They weren't going to the movies; they drove right past the theater. Tim didn't even speak the whole ride, never explaining where they were going instead.

They soon pulled up to the park. Angela was terrified to get out of the car, she didn't know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good. Tim dragged her out of the car, and shoved her on the grass. She felt his hands go up her skirt, and remembers nothing else.

What seemed like hours later, her face dirty and streaked with tears, Tim shoved her back in the car and drove her home. Angela ran into the house, and took a hot shower, trying to wash the night off of her.

* * *

In college, Angela was finally free. She wasn't tormented about being a geek – in fact, she looked upon it as an honor. She was an equal among her peers, the teachers respected her, and classes were more of a discussion group than a lecture.

One Friday in November, her roommate decided to throw a party. Angela was wary of the idea; she didn't want random people in her room, her sanctuary from the craziness that went on about her. She shut up about it, though. She didn't want to risk the precious friendships she had formed in the past months.

At eleven, people started showing up, bringing beer and pizza. Soon, their room was crowded with people, and music was blaring. Angela could hardly move, she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep. Yet, currently, her bed had people making out, and pizza boxes all over it.

"Yo! Ang, here. Drink this, loosen up," her roommate shoved a beer in her hands. Angela took a hesitant sip, and grimaced as she swallowed.

Two beers later, and Angela was looser. She got to second base with a few different guys, and vaguely remembers taking off her shirt at one point. She realizes how freeing drinking can be, she hadn't been this happy in years.

At one, the police came. This hadn't been the first complaint, and since it was their room, Angela and her roommate were arrested.

Angela spent the night in jail, until they decided that a warning was sufficient and no charges were being pressed.


End file.
